


Fear Me

by jessjesslaurel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 17 yr old Stiles, 24 yr old Derek, AU, Alpha Derek Hale, Beacon Hills, Beta Scott McCall, F/M, Good Scott McCall, Kinda, M/M, Shy Stiles Stilinski, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessjesslaurel/pseuds/jessjesslaurel
Summary: "Our terrified screams grew louder as we began to be enveloped in the darkness. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping it was all just a nightmare."__________________________Or seventeen year old Stiles just moved to Beacon Hills and doesn't know what he's getting himself into.(loosely based on a real life event)





	

It began a year ago, for me, when I finally began my first year at my new school. I grew up in New York City, I never really liked the fast moving crowds or the constant smoky, polluted air; but my mother did. When she died, my Dad and I couldn't handle living in the place she loved most. 

So we packed up all our stuff, and drove across the country to a small town called Beacon Hills. We moved into a quaint blue house, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, basement, and living room. My dad began working again, as a deputy until six months after we moved, when he was elected sheriff. During that time I started school, made a few friends and earned myself a few asshole bullies. Scott McCall. My new best friend. He introduced me to his small group of friends, Allison, Kira, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. 

Soon enough, I was spending all my free time with them outside of my honors and AP level classes. I even joined the lacrosse team when Scott asked, even though I was more a water boy than anything. I learned quickly in Beacon Hills, things are not always as they appear. For example, Scott? Yeah, apparently he's a werewolf. 

Our entire friend group were actually werewolves, except Allison, who was a hunter. Despite getting myself involved in the supernatural, things were actually pretty normal. But before too much gets revealed, I'll start from the beginning, for real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to post 2-3 times a week, comment suggestions or corrections! Thanks, Jess.


End file.
